Vermin's Song
by MidnightFeline
Summary: The band of Goodvermin are making their way to Redwall, while the evil Tigraner Nightdark, a sable Warlord, are hot on their trail.
1. Chapter One

_They have a name of hate and vile_

_Their legends ever told_

_Of warlords, evil, bad, and bile_

_Each one more brave and bold_

_Some have tried to defeat the best_

_But whenRedwall comes into play_

_Many vermin are laid to rest_

_Vermin can't change their ways!_

**Book One:**

**The Goodvermin**

----

**Chapter One**

Gerhaf was a silvery-gray fox, with pale-green eyes. She was the Abbess of the Goodvermin, and herself was kind and understanding, and a good leader. Gerhaf had never wanted to be vermin, so she gathered up a band of reluctent ferrets, weasels, foxes, rats, every kind of vermin imaginable.They had camped just outside of Mossflower woods, not too far from Redwall Abbey.

"Benad, we are going to Redwall." she said to the ferret that sat on the log next to her.

Benad raised his eyebrows in a 'are you joking' way.

"Mother Abbess, do you understand that the Redwall beasts would lock the gates on us and do everything the could to defend their precious Abbey." he grunted.

Abbess Gerhaf side and got up from the log, her green habit with the gold trim ruffled in the breeze. She seemed to be considering Benad's words. Finally she turned to him.

"We are goodvermin, Benad, and we'll just have to proove it to the abbeybeasts of Redwall." Gerhaf said.

The ferret just shrugged and went over by the fire that they had built. Gerhaf coughed and rubbed smoke from her eyes as the wind blew it towards her. Then she motioned for a young sea-rat, mearly a 'Dibbun' as Redwallers called them, to come over to her. The sea-rat obeyed.

"What ik it, Abb'ess Ger'haf?" he asked, the taste of the word 'Abbess' making him grimace.

Gerhaf didn't see the look on his face and just smiled at the thought of her band finally warming up to calling her their Abbess. She turned to him slightly.

"Dindfledge, there is an abbey with red walls that is very big. It lies just a small way away. I want you to go there. Knock on their gates, and talk them into letting you inside. They will think you are innocent because you are but a Dibbun, and let you in. Then, Dindfledge, I want you to tell them about our band of Goodvermin, and _nicely _ask if our band could come and stay at the abbey. Tell them anything they want to know." she said with a kind smile.

Dindfledge, notwanting to disobey the Abbess of Goodvermin, did as he was told and scampered off through the woods. Gerhaf smiled again, her dream of peace between Woodlanders and Vermin may come true sooner then she thought.

* * *

Dibbuns sat apon the grass, eating apple pie with meadowcream on the lawn. Abbot Unad had told the squirrelnurse, Kristveren to keep watch over them. She corrected a disobedient mole as it spread the thick meadowcream on the crying mousemaid before him. 

"Now Burrtit, it isn't nice to rub your food on the beast in front of you. No more pie, understand?"

Burrtit sighed quietly, nodding to Kristveren. "Miz Kistvern, oi zurry."

"Say sorry to Jissfer."

"Zurry Jizzer." he sighed.

Jizzfer stuck her nose in the air. "I no foegive yu."

The squirrelnurse gave Jizzfer a swift swat on the hindquarters and scolded her sharply. Brother Lamgret had just came out of the abbey to check on things, he wiped his paws on his apron, for he had been helping Friar Perglan in the kitchens. When he saw the mess of meadowcream and apple pie he chuckled quietly. When Kristveren wasn't looking he snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jerked in suprise, and he gave her a swift tweek on the ear.

"Lamgret you sneaky squirrel you! You are no better then these dibbuns!" she scolded.

He laughed, "They've sure made a mess out of that pie I made."

She rolled her eyes, and pinched his cheek. "How could you tell?" she giggled.

"Tchah! They no betta den Dibbuns!" snickered a young mouse.

"Lamget love Kristiiii!" taunted another.

Kristveren gave a mock look of shock, she playfully pounded the bottoms of a few dibbuns, and said in an undignified voice: "I do not!"

Lamgret chuckled, "You do and you know it!"

A knock came on the main gates of the abbey. Lamgret saw that the gatekeeper, Thornre, was no where to be found. Carefully, he opened the gates just a crack, seeing a young rat outside, he shut them quickly. He ran back to Kristveren, yelling.

"Get the Dibbuns inside, we've got vermin!"

Kristveren did what she was told with haste. The Dibbuns, however, wanted to stay and fight the vermin, so it took a bit of convencing in order to get them inside.

"I'll make you strawberry tarts if you get inside...now! You naughty Dibbuns!" she yelled.

Finally, the Dibbuns decided that eating strawberry tarts was much more fun then fighting vermin, and went inside the Abbey. Lamgret soon noticed that there was only the one rat, still knocking on the gates. Cautiously, he opened the gates once more and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"What do you want, vermin?"

Dindfledge opened his coat to show that he had no weapons. He was about the size of mousechild as well.

"Dindfledge want come in, pwease?" he begged.

Lamgret sighed, obviously a baby sea-rat with no weapons couldn't do much harm. He opened the gates a crack and let the young sea-rat in. He sat down on a log and motioned for Dindfledge to do the same.

"Now, what is it that you want?"

Dindfledge smiled, puffed out his chest, and announced: "Abb'ess Ger'haf sent me here!"

* * *

Tigraner Nightdark had followed Gerhaf and her band of Goodvermin ever since they had left his horde. He despised Gerhaf deeply, and had vowed to one day kill her and put an end to all the 'Goodvermin' nonsense. Tigraner, or Tigran as he was called, was a sable. He was black with gray fur on his head and a tawny color on his throat and belly. He was long and thin, and wore a deep maroon colored tunic. Behind him a jet black cape lined with gold trim flowed down to his footpaws. He marched swiftly through Mossflower woods with many vermin behind him. He stopped as he heard rustling in the woods, he drew his rapier quietly. He hid in a bush and his followers did the same. 

Four hares emerged from the trees, each of them armed with a bow and some arrows. All of them carrying haversacks full of food. These were hares of the Long Patrol from Salamandastron. As Tigran ducked he created a sort of rustling noise which the hare in the front seemed to detect.

"Watch your backs, chaps. I think we have some company, wot! Vermin, I can tell. Don't ask how." he whispered. Automatically the hares behind him pulled out their arrows and set them upon their bows.

"Right then," said a female hare, "Youthree distract whoever is hidden in those bushes. And I'll go around the backs of them and plan a suprise that'd take the very hide off a badger lord, wot wot!"

"You be careful now, Gretach, those are foebeast, wot. Wouldn't want you to end up dead, what would Wintrig think?" whispered another male hare.

She snorted, then sighed at the mention of Wintrig. "I'll be fine." she murmured, a starry look in her eyes.

The three male hares sighed all together, then went into hiding as Gretach snuck up behind Tigran. With a glent of battle in her eye she let out the fur tingling battle cry of Salamandastron.

"Eulaliiiiiaaaaaa! Blood'n'vinegar, chaps!" she yowled.

Tigran jumped from the bushes at the speed of lightning. He and his troops sped away, but not before the Long Patrol landed a few arrows in some of them. The sable growled as an arrow struck his footpaw, he pulled it out, threw it on the ground, and continued to run.

Gretach was rolling on the ground, laughing and holding her footpaws. Tears were streaming down her face, and her body was racking with laugh after laugh.

"Oh, oh my, chaps. We scared the very fur off those vermin, wot!" she said between giggles and laughs.

The final male hare, whose name was Tivigin, hadn't said anything until now. He patted his haversack, "'bout time to eat, wot. I'm hungrier then ascore o' flippin' wolve'rines!"

The other hares agreed, and ate, still keeping their ears pricked for any sounds of danger. Tigran snarled darkly as he heard them conversing and laughing a good ways away. His black cloak whirled as hegrabbed an unfortunate rat.

"Kinktail," he breathed angerly, "You gather up fourteen hordebeasts and you kill those four rabbits!"

The rat nodded, and yelped as Tigran dropped him on the forest floor. The warlord's eyes narrowed to slits. Three of his hordebeasts killed by those rabbits, and another few wounded. He wouldn't let them suprise him again, oh no, he would get him this time. He watched with a sinister grin as Kinktail took fourteen of the horde, mostly ferrets and rats, and went off to destroy the hares.

The Long Patrol hares were having a lovely time, chatting and eating. Kinktail waved the beasts under his command over to him. They all raised their bows, quietly. Kinktail shot the first arrow right into the tree near Tivigin's head.

"Grab your weapons, chaps! Looks like they've planned us a jolly good suprise, wot!" he commanded.

The hares mounted arrows on their bows, but not before the hordebeasts began firing. The lead hare, Sarter, was felled by an arrow directly in his head. Tivigen shot back into the bushes and a rat fell with a yelp. There was obviously no hope, so Gretach decided to go heroically. She stood up, fired into the bushes, and shouted:

"Eulaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kinktail was shot in the chest by her arrow and fell. A ferret who was named Flitchear shot poor Gretach, and she fell, dead, on the ground. A cold sweat broke out on Tivigen as the other male hare, Hertref, was shot in the side and chest. Tivigen knew he was all alone. He shouted the Salamandastron war cry and shot down a ferret. He contiued to shoot like mad, until the vermin sped away. By that time, he had an arrow in his left footpaw, and arrow in his shoulder, and in another assortment of places. Tivigen fell back on the sand, talking to no one.

"We've got 'em, chaps...we've got 'em..."

He blacked out on the forest floor. The last thing he saw was a sable, standing over him with his sword pointed at his throat.

* * *

**I've noticed a few stories that have good vermin in them, but Gerhaf and her band arn't as good as they seem, as I will tell later, vermin just can't change their ways. Just so you know my personal favorite character is the Long Patrol hare Tivigin.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Tivigin awoke quite a while later, with sharp pains everywhere in his body. The first thing he did was to sit up directly, which was a very bad mistake. First off, it hurt his injuries to begin. Second of all, the ropes that held him tied to a tree pushed him backwards making him bump his head into the hard wood.

"Yow!" he yelped, alerting a nearby rat.

The rat, who was dressed in a black tunic with a red belt and cape, as was any other of Tigran's hordebeasts, walked over to the sable warlord.

"Captain, the rabbit is awake!"

Tigraner Nightdark walked swiftly, his black cloak whirling behind him. He drew his rapier and pointed it at the hare's chin. Tivigin eyed it suspiciously, and gulped.

"Er...g'day to you vermin...er...sir!" he said, pain still pulsing through his body.

Tigran smiled cruely, "And good day to you, guest. Is there anything you would want to make you more comfortable?" he asked with mock sympathy.

"Well, actually, I would like something to eat, wot. I'm quite hungr---"

"Silence, rabbit! You are no guest, you are filthy scum!" growled Tigran, his eyes had narrowed again.

Tivigin's face was so undignified, sad, and pathetic, that it wouldhave brought tears to any goodbeast's eyes.But it brought joy to the warlord Tigraner Nightdark.

"I...I'm a hare!" stuttered Tivigin.

Tigran just laughed and walkedaway. Hewhispered to one of his captains that he would be leaving for a while and to keep watch. Tivigin's head throbbed, and he longed for something to eat. He growled, wishing that the Badger Lord, Rowanlus was nearby. All it would take then was a simple Eulalia to bring reinforcements running. But Tivigen was alone. He begin to sob over the loss of his companions, and poor, sweet Gretach who would never see her love, Captain Wintrig again. He curled up into the best ball he could make, with him being tied to a tree and all, sobs racking his body.The ferret Flitchear snarled and kicked Tivigin's side.

"Quiet rabbit!" he growled.

Tivigin felt the urge to yell that he was a hare as loud as he could. That would bring help running, and declare his species. But his throat was so sore from sobbing that all he could manage was a pathetic squeak. He shook his head slowly, so not to make his injuries worse.

* * *

Watching Tigraner and his horde, sat a mousemaid and an otter. The mouse had a look of pure hate in her gleaming blue eyes. She shook with fury and whispered harshly to her companion. 

"How could they do that do a poor hare!"

The otter reached out his paw to comfort the mousemaid. She stopped shaking a few moments after he set his paw upon her shoulder.

"Calm now, March. They are vermin. Cold, heartless vermin!"

March looked up to the dark furred otter, "They are horrid cruelbeasts, Skipper." she squeaked. Her tawny brown fur began to quiver again, and the white markings on her body glowed brightly. This happenedwhenever she was outraged.She was a warriormaid, born and bred. Her parents, Thavias Brokenarrow and Maralli Steelblade, both warriors, vanished one morning, leaving March by herself. She was raised by Skipper Fleth, he had became like a father to her sense then.

Tivigin was still sobbing, and Skipper decided to give the poor hare a bit of hope. He snuck up behind the tree, and tapped Tivigin's shoulder. The hare leaped, his heart pounding. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Skipper quickly shushed him.

"Quiet, mate. Me'n'March'll save you. Just you be calm." he whispered in a low voice. The dark, brawny otter looked around to make sure no vermin had heard him. When he was satisfied, he ducked away quickly.

Tivigin tried to pretend he was still crying, but his laughs rang out strong and clear. _Just wait till' I get outa 'ere. I'll teach those vermin a thing or two! _he thought, laughing at the sight of them running away...but what was a Me'n'March'll?

"Be quiet, rabbit scum!" growled a weasel, and it butted the hare with it's spear haft. Tivigin decided it was best to shushand wait for help to come.

Skipper snuck back to March and took her paw in his hand. He had a look of micheviousness in his dark chocolate eyes. He smiled at her and said, "Ready to free a Long Patrol hare, March Arrowshaft of Redwall?"

She giggled, "Ready if you are, Skipper Fleth of Mossflower!"

They ran back into the forest, then emerged with weapons in abudence. Skipper had to run back and forth several times to carry all his otter javelins. Otter javelins were pointed on both ends, and the weapons that he most used. March carried a dagger, and a bow and arrows. She winked at Skipper and shot her first arrow into the paw of the weasel.

"Redwaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllll!"

The weasel's eyes widened and he hopped around madly on one foot. Skipper's otter javelin soon brought him out of his pain. Many vermin heard the noises and ran, skipping over the weasel's body. Skipper held them off with javelins as March ran behind Tivigin and cut his ropes with her dagger. She passed him a sword quietly.

The hare's eyes lightned up, he jumped to his paws, not feeling pain anymore...well,not all his pains anyway.With a spark of battle, he threw back his head and yelled.

"Eulaliiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Abbess...Gerhaf?" 

Lamgret had an obvious look of disbelief in his eyes. Why would an Abbess send vermin to Redwall? It wasn't fitting together. He leaned towards Dindfledge.

"Abbess?"

"Ya, Abb'ess Ger'haf. She bigfox, but she good, ya, Abbess of the Goodvermin." Dindfledge replied.

The squirrel nearly broke out with laughter. There was obviously no such thing as vermin who were good. And having an Abbess at that! His bushy tail quivered as he tried to contain his burst of laughs.

"You must be joking." he said between snickers.

Dindfledge shook his head. He murmured to himself about Gerhaf's 'goodvermin' plan never working.

"You zee, we ah ova in teh woods ova dare, and Abb'ess Ger'haf sent me 'ere to say we come to big Red-walled building. And so I come run fast as Dindfledge's legs carry. Then I knock on big red walled place, and you open." he sighed with a shrug.

Lamgret shook his head in disbelief, "What is 'Goodvermin?'"

Dindfledge smiled widely, "Let meh tell you!"

* * *

Tigran returned to his camp to find scores of his vermin laying dead, and many more wounded. He glared as he survayed the otter javelins and the arrows. A few of his horde had been killed by sword as well. He then spotted two of his ferret captains holding a otter prisoner. He unsheathed his rapier and approached. 

"Well, Jarfba and Yaf, what is it that we have here?" the sable's voice was smooth and thick, and dripping with anger and venom.

The ferret Jarfba pointed to the unconcious otter that Yaf was tying to a tree. Several more vermin crowded around.

"We was ambushed, sir, by this otter, and a mousemaid. They freed our prisoner then the mouse and the rabbit ran off. We caught this'n though."

Tigran's eyes blazed, "You half-brained idiots!" he roared.

Skipper began to come-to. His head ached where Yaf had hit him with his spear haft. His vision was fogged and blurry, but soon cleared. And he made out the face of Tigraner Nightdark, the sable warlord.

Tigran soon noticed that Skipper had regained conciousness. He walked slowly over to the otter and wacked him with the flat of his blade.

"Who are you, otterscum?" growled Tigraner.

Skipper looked around, but didn't see March or Tivigin. Just a bunch of vermin all glaring at him. "Skipper Fleth," he snarled, "Skipper to you, vermin! Who are you?" he motioned with his footpaw to Tigran. A sudden breeze blew at Skipper's dark fur and blue-green outfit. It also made Tigran's cloak wave, flowing behind him.

The sablesmiled, "I am Tigraner Nightdark, mighty Warlord and former Corsair."

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

March Arrowshaft and Tivigin of the Long Patrol had found themselves in a situation before they had gone three miles. Surrounded by more then four-score vermin and a big silver fox. Tivigin gulped and hid himself (as best as a hare can hide himself behind a mouse). The warriormaid seemed to show no fear, she marched directly up to the vixen and stompted her foot down on the ground. Her blue eyes sparkled darkly. The fox and the warriormaid glared at eachother for a second, then the vixen moved.

"Welcome, travelers! This is the camp of the Goodvermin of Mossflower. I'm Abbess Gerhaf." the vixen greeted them with a smile.

Tivigin was absolutly shocked. He was stiff around the areas where March had bandaged his wounds, and as he shifted it was painful. The mousemaid was obviously shocked as well. Never in her life had she seen vermin behave so. And goodvermin? What was a goodvermin? Her mouth was stuck open for a few moments, but then she managed to stutter one word.

"G-g-goodvermin?"

The Long Patrol hare shook his head, not believing what he had heard. None of the beasts seem to carry any weapons, and none of them seemed to want to make a move to attack. But what he couldn't believe is that the vixen was an abbess.

"Abbess...Ger'af?" he questioned.

Both of them fainted at the same time. Gerhaf walked over to March and picked her up in her paws. It took two stoats and two rats to lift Tivigin off the ground, for hares, are usually quite heavy due to their constant appitite, though Tivigin didn't look his weight. Gerhaf placed March gently in a bed of soft moss and blankets. Tivigin was laid in a bed of pine needles and blankets. The sun had begun to set in the sky, and the smell of leek and mushroom soup that cooked over the campfire began to reach the hare's nose. He awoke with a start and began following his nose.

"I see you're up. Come and eat with us, hare." said a ferretmaid with a smile.

Tivigin wouldn't turn down the offer of good food for anything. The glow of the fire illuminated his oatmeal colored fur. He sat himself down on a blanket near the blaze. A ratmaid handed him a bowl of the soup. He ate hungerly, pausing every once in a while to comment.

"Erm, yum. My compliments to the chef, best soup I've 'ad yet, wot!" he said, quite loudly.

A few of the Dibbun-vermin giggled and laughed at him. March soon awoke and sat near Tivigin by the fire, still astounded by the kindness of the vermin, and a bit wary of it.

"Are you sure the soup isn't poisoned?" she growled as the ratmaid handed her a bowl.

She shrugged, "We've ate it already, and your friend their is on his third 'elping."

Once March was quite sure that nothing in the soup would poision her, she ate hungerly, nearly matching Tivigin's speed of eating. Finally, licking the last bit from her whiskers, she thanked Gerhaf politly.

"That was a wonderful meal. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" she asked.

Gerhaf seemed to think deeply, although she knew just what she wanted from the start. She looked down at March and smiled.

"Can you sing?"

March nodded and stood by the fire, near Tivigin. She cleared her throat and raised her head, a bit uncomfortable singing in front of anybeast, especially vermin, even though they were good.

_"Down by the Abbey_

_Where the woodlanders live_

_I had my home by the creek_

_And every morning_

_The birds, they would sing_

_And asoft, sweet tune they would tweet_

_Down down, a long long time_

_I spent my days by the waterside_

_Fishin' for whatever I could get on my line_

_Yes I'd sit by the ol' creek's side_

_Down by the Abbey_

_Where the woodlanders live_

_I had my home by the creek_

_And theDibbuns who played, always sang_

_'bout the sea who's waters could speak_

_Down down, a long long time_

_I spent my days by the waterside_

_Fishin' for whatever I could get on my line_

_Yes I'd sit by the ol' creek's side!"_

She drew her last note out long and sweet. The goodvermin were clapping to the fast-paced song the whole time. Tivigin had eaten another bowl of soup as she sang.

"I want to sing! Can I, Abbess?" he asked, his mouth still half-full.

Gerhaf shrugged and nodded. Though nobeast there knew how awful Tivigin's singing was. To discribe it as short as possible, it sounded like two swords grateing together slowly and a dying cow combined.

_"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!_

_I sing my songggg_

_I sing it longgggg_

_It isn't wronggggggg_

_I singggggggg and singgggggggg_

_I sing so strongggggggggg_

_and I..."_

All the creatures had gone and ran. Tivigin had even scared off the birds that sat in the trees. He stuck his nose in the air and twitched his whiskers indignantly. There was not even an echo in the air.

"They don't know good singing when they hear it, wot!"

* * *

Skipper Fleth was beginning to grow tired as the vermin debated what to do with him. He winced at some of the more terrible things they said. The dark furred otter began to attempt loosing his ropes. He found a sharp stick near his paw and grabbed it the best he could. Trying not to let Tigran's hordebeasts see, he began sawing away at the coils. A sharp snap told him that his plan was working. None of the vermin seemed to hear it, except for Tigraner. 

"Watch out, the otter's doin' something with his ropes!" he snarled loudly.

About five vermin all had their blades pointed at Skipper in a flash. Tigran retied the ropes, and for safety, added another layer. He growled viciously at Fleth. His eyes narrowing as they often did when he was very angry. He kicked the sharp stone away with his footpaw.

"Well, otterscum, you'll soon learn that Tigraner Nightdark's prisoners don't try to escape around here." he breathed.

The otter was beginning to hate himself for that attempt. Tigran walked away and the five beasts began beating the otter with anything they could find, the flats of their blades, whips, sticks, anything. Finally, when they were quite sure they had knocked Skipper unconcious, they returned to their leader.

Skipper was beginning to have dreams in his unconciousness. It started with wondering if March and that hare were alright. Then he saw a warriormouse come into view. He realized that it was Martin, for he had seen the tapastry in Redwall many times. He shifted his weight, and found he was standing in the middle of a clearing. Martin's strong voice rang out through the woods.

"When the sun sets in the dusky skies

Find where the auburn passage lies

Twenty straight down, follow R then to L

The key to defeat the evil is there."

The dream soon faded, and Skipper was left in a sea of blackness.

* * *

Verskan Tilersk jumped over a large fern that blocked her path. Her brown capeand green tunic helping her to blend with her surroundings. Verskan was a ferret warlady, a former corsair, vicious and evil, and was Tigraner Nightdark's half-sister. Tigraner's parents had adopted Verskan when she was found wandering outside their home. Tigraner and Verskan had been best of friends, training eachother new moves and play-fighting. When her half-brother left home one day, she vowed to find him and unite their hordes with her and her brother as leaders. 

The warlady sniffed the air, and finally came to a path. She had left her hordebeasts back in Mossflower woods and gone off by herself. Looking up the path, she saw a enormous redwalled building. She knew exactly what it was, for she had heard stories of the great Redwall Abbey, which nobeast could conquer. Tigraner had said he would come and conquer Redwall one day, so that was where Verskan had sailed. Once she neared Redwall close enough to fire an arrow, she scribbled a note quickly, and tied it to one of her shafts. She pulled it back and fired, and it landed directly into the abbey. Verskan smiled when she also heard a scream following soon after. Quick as a flash she ran back to the woods where her horde awaited her return.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Lamgret gasped as Dindfledge fell to the ground in the middle of explaining what goodvermin were. The rat let out a squeak of anguish before colaspsing dead. Lamgret's eyes widened as they shifted to the sight of an arrow protruding from the vermin's back. The squirrel pulled it out upon seeing the piece of parchment attached to it. With still shaking hands he opened it.

_To you, Redwall_

_Beware your fall_

_The end is coming soon!_

_Ferret and sable_

_Are armed and able_

_To make you sing a different tune!_

Verskan had little time to write a full message, so she did it in a ryhme. Lamgret looked around a moment then ran inside. Everybeast was getting ready for dinner, Kristveren was the first to notice Lamgret's shocked expression. She ran up to him in a hurry.

"Brother Lamgret, what's wrong!" she asked, a large bit of seriousness in her voice.

He sat down at the table, and pushed the parchment over to her. She read it slowly, then looked at him with an expression of fear on her face. There hadn't been a vermin threat in seasons, and none of the abbeybeasts were prepared for anything. The only two fighters that they had were Skipper and March, but they enjoyed travling and had gone out to explore Mossflower just a few days ago, and had not yet returned.

"I-I'll get Abbot Unad!" she said and scampered off, leaving Lamgret with a bunch of wide-eyed Dibbuns.

The squirrelnurse ran up a flight of stairs and knocked on the door before her rapidly. She heard a raspy voice bekon her in, and she opened the door slowly. Sitting in a chair and reading parchments was Abbot Unad. His tawny mouse body moved slightly as he adjusted his glasses to look at Kristveren.

"Come in, my child." he rasped.

Kristveren ran up to him waving the parchment back and forth. Her eyes were filled with fear and she was out of breath. She picked up her long habit as she ran.

"Abbot Unad, look at this!" she half-yelled.

* * *

Verskan chuckled at herself as she shot down a bird from a tree. The ferret warlady glanced around just to make sure there were nobeasts wanting to ambush her, then picked it up carefully, watching her back at all times. It was quite frighting to be in Mossflower woods alone, for fear of attack from an army of woodlanders...and alone at that! She began plucking feathers from her kill, carefully taking out the arrow. 

Her paws were blood encrusted by the time she finished. Silently, and blending with the forest, Verskan walked back through the trees. Her hunting patrol would have caught a lot more food, but it didn't hurt to have extra. She yawned and looked upat the now-darkened skies. She would have to find her horde soon.

In the distance she heard talking, the gruff voices of vermin to be sure. She sighed, it must be her hordebeasts. Swiftly she ran to the sound of the noise, she stopped when she found it wasn't her horde, but startled the vermin into shooting an arrow into her shoulder. She lay whimpering on the ground and pulled out the arrow.

Tigraner jerked Verskan to her feet only to discover that it was his long-lost half-sister. He snarled at the rat who had fired the arrow and picked it up by the neck-fur. His hot breath flooded into the rodent's face, he breathed a warning.

"You idiot. Don't fire unless I tell you to!"

He threw the rat over to the other side of his camp, then turned to Verskan. He tore a bit of cloth off of the clothing of the weasel that stood next to him and wrapped her shoulder carefully. Verskan looked up, her eyes shining brightly as she uttered a single word:

"Tigran?"

* * *

The night at Redwall was filled with fear, though none suspected an attack that very same day. A few nervous guards were placed on the walls, but due to lack of training, soon fell asleep. Tigraner Nightdark watched the abbey from a high tree, he had stationed three pine martens below to keep watch, and due to a perfect plan created by Tigran, Verskan disguised herself as goodvermin. 

Verskan smiled ruefully as she knocked rapidly on the gates. This woke the guards on top of the wall. The ferret warlady had several fake 'goodvermin' along, who were concealing weapons in places where no one would think to look.

"Halt, who goes there!" a gruff voice came from the top of the walls.

"Goodvermin, looking for a rat called Dindfledge. Is he here?" she said.

She could hear them talking amoung eachother for a moment, her eyes shown in delight as they opened the gates. She led her guards in with her, and the gates were shut behind them. She was lucky one of her spies had overheard Gerhaf talking to Dindfledge earlier, so she knew his name, and Tigran had told her everything else about the Goodvermin.

"I'm Sister Triakan, I come from the goodvermin that have camped in the forest. Our Abbess Gerhaf sent a little rat-babe here earlier..."

She stopped when she saw the look on the face of a molemaid in front of her. She pointed with her paw to a mound of dirt underneath a tree.

"Oi zurry, miz, Dind'ege won't be a comin' home with ya..."

Verskan put on a mock look of sadness, but inside she knew it was her arrow that killed the rat. She looked up at the molemaid through pretend tears.

"His mother will be so upset. How did it happen?" she asked, making her voice quiver on purpose.

Lamgret stepped in before the molemaid had a chance to reply. He remembered the wording on the parchment...it had mentioned ferret...and 'Sister Triakan' was a ferret...but if the vermin wanted to get in, they wouldn't send a ferret for fear of being identified, so he was quite calm.

"Some verminbeast shot the arrow, it flew above the abbey walls and landed directly in Dindfledge's back...and there was a parchment..."

Lamgret had no time to go any farther, he swiftly dodged as Verskan's javelin hit the ground in front of him, barely missing. The other vermin began uncovering their weapons, some pulled out daggers or swords, others pulled out axes that you couldn't believe how they had hidden thim.

The molemaid who had been explaining Dindfledge's death to Verskan was the first to be felled. Her body was laying on the ground, a sword sticking out of it. Lamgret ran into the abbey, right above the tapestry of Martin the Warrior sat the legendary sword. Quick as a flash Lamgret piled up some chairs and grabbed it, then sped outside.

The pine marten who had killed the molemaid was the first vermin that Lamgret slew. He stabbed Martin's sword into the vermin's back then pulled it out. Lamgret fought like a madbeast, swinging the sword at the vermin. He saw Verskan pushing open the abbey gates and running out, right as a weasel hit him over the head with the flat of his blade...

"Lamgret's down!" yelled a mouse.

Kristveren ran outside when she heard this being yelled. She gazed over to the dead molemaid (whose name was Sister Jaden), and then to the vermin, then to the fallen figure of Lamgret. She screamed, right as the vermin had retreated, and ran up to Lamgret.

"Brother Lamgret? Are you alright!" she ran up to the squirrel and patted his paw.

The healer of Redwall, Tabitha ran over to Jaden first, she knew that her friend was dead, and hot tears fell off her whiskers. The hogmaid ran over to Lamgret next and checked him.

"It's alright, Krist, he's just unconcious."

An otter began digging holes to bury the dead in, just asthe rain begant to fall. Kristveren helped Tabitha get Lamgret inside. Dark clouds and coldness surrounded the red-walled abbey...

* * *

**Ooooo, evil plotting between Verskan and Tigraner. Poor Redwallers...runs off to write about her favorite character, Tivigin**

**Thanks for the reviews so far :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Skipper awoke with another terrible headache. He only saw one-score of vermin instead of the hordes he had seen before he went unconcious. Rain had begun to falland all of the vermin scattered and ran into their tents. They had forgotten about Skipper. Hunger was pounding his stomache and the rain had soaked his fur to the bone. He growled darkly to himself. The rain continued pounding harder and harder. He shook his fur best he could, the ropes hendering any major shakes.

The rain suddenly stopped, and the night sky was dark and clouded. He looked up, not even being able to see the moon. He wondered if March and that hare were alright. If they had escaped...and if Redwall was safe. This all made him want to escape even more. Hefelt around for something to use. His eyes widened as he cut his paw on a broken dagger blade. Quickly he picked it up and began sawing. The vermin were still inside their tent, laughing and eating. One by one the ropes snapped. Skipper Fleth slid them off then began running into the night. He saw campfire smoke very far in the distance...about three or four miles. He began running as fast as he could.

About an hour later, Skipper jerked to a halt as, groaning in dismay quietly as he saw vermin sleeping around a camp. His eyes widened as he also caught sight of March and Tivigin, sleeping soundly, and not even tied up. He was shocked, he rubbed his eyes to see if he was just seeing things.

His confusion was cut short as a figure grabbed him from behind, stuffed a cloth in his mouth, and dragged him off. Moments later he found himself in the very vermin camp he was watching. He spoke muffled words, for the gag in his mouth blocked speech. Tivigin awoke and rubbed his eyes with his paws.

"It's the blinkin' middle of the night. Can't a chap get some rest?" he yawned.

This caused March to also awake, along with Gerhaf and a few other vermin. In the dark, Skipper looked like a stoat or a weasel or something, besides his un-thinness. And that's just what Brother Benad had mistaken him for. March blew on the fire, and it blazed weakly again.

"Skipper!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Beaten by Redwallers. Quite a disgrace." 

Tigraner chided to his sister as they walked back to camp with what little vermin they had left. Verskan just nodded and smirked,

"I didn't see you helping much."

She countered her brother's statement with a wise choice of words. He could say nothing in his defense. He really hadn't helped much at all, and though he didn't let anybeast know, he was somewhat frightned of Redwall. He just shook his head. When they reached their camp it was very late at night. Tigraner growled, he had left a few vermin in charge of his camp and the rest were at Verskan's camp. He didn't see any sign of the otter or his hordebeasts.

"Where are they?" he growled.

Verksan looked puzzled, "Where are who?"

"The hordebeasts I left in charge...and the otter I had as my prisoner!" his voice was stressed and temper filled.

A weasel soon emerged from some bushes, wincing as soon as she saw Tigraner. Quietly, cringing she walked up to him, pausing before getting to the point. A clear expression of fear was on her face.

"Nightdark, er, sir...we..'ave a problem...y'see...the otter...it...got...erm..away?" she said, he nodded to her to go on. "An' well..we can't find 'im."

Tigraner had a cruel smile on his face. He leaned down to her cringing figure and breathed hard. His breath was hot on her face, she blinked and winced. "He's gone, is he? Just where has he gone?"

She shook her head back and forth and shrugged. Tigraner gave her a well placed kick in the side and she rolled gasping, and yelped in pain.

"Fools! You were supposed to watch the camp! Find that otter if you have to search the forest leaf by leaf!"

Verskan aproved of this greatly and nodded. Tigraner's face was a picture of pure fury and he stomped off in the direction of Verskan's camp. She swiftly followed after him.

* * *

"Lamgret? Brother Lamgret, are you alright?" 

Lamgret awoke with blurred vision. The first thing he saw was Kristveren standing over him, a worried look on her face. He smiled at her weakly and gazed lovingly at her.

"I've been better." he rasped.

She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him gently, careful not to harm anything. Sister Tabitha was over counting herbs and mixing poltices. She smiled at them, they looked so happy together.

"Lovebirds." the hogmaid whispered, rolling her eyes backwards.

Kristveren somehow heard this and scowled at her, but then broke into a warm smile. She turned back to Lamgret, the smile still on her face. She wanted to say that she loved him. My, how she wanted to say it. But something blocked her, like an invisible wall.

"Well, you'd best get some rest. I need to care for the Dibbuns." she said after a long pause.

"I've been resting for hours." he replied, but she had already left.

Tabitha grabbed an herb and crumpled it into a mixture of other herbs, water, and some sort of nut. She was busy mixing it, but still she decided to strike up a conversation.

"You love her, don't you, Lamgret?"

He seemed to think over what he was going to say next, even though he already knew it. He nodded weakly and replied in a hoarse voice, "Yes. Yes, I do."

"I thought so."

There was an akward silence before Lamgret spoke again, "I love her deeply, actually."

Tabitha brought the herbs over to him, making him open his mouth to take the bitter medicine. He didn't regret it though, for a few moments later it began to work, easing his pain.

"Good then. Tell her." the hog Healer said simply, and went back to her work.

* * *

**Review...please? Short chapter, I know.**


	6. Important Notice

**Important Notice:**

**I have gotten the next chapter written up, but then we had to switch around internet connections, so it will be a small while until I finally get it up. I am also working on another Redwall fanfiction in progress. Keep an eye out for the update and my new fanfiction :D**


	7. Another Notice

**Hmmm...seems like Midnight ish going on a beach vaction. Woot...and the internet is taking a bit longer to get then I thought. -note to self- Remind Dad to buy one of those thingamabobs.**


End file.
